


Power Rangers: Un Nuevo Comienzo

by KalK



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que paso con Jason Lee Scott, después de Forever Red





	Power Rangers: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Los personajes pertenecen, son de Haim Saban, Fox Kids y Nickelodeon

Que paso con Jason Lee Scott, después de Forever Red

Power Rangers: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Protagonistas...

Austin St. John es Jason Lee Scott

Amy Jo Johnson es Kimberly Hart-Scott

David Yostes Billy Cranston

Walter Jones es Zack Taylor

Jason David Frank es Tommy Oliver

Angel Grove

Vemos al primer red ranger, llegando en su moto al hospital de la ciudad. Se estaciona y e ingresa, se acerca al ascensor aprieta el botón. Se abren las puertas y entran en el, al cerrar se las puertas toca el botón del piso cinco. Un minutos después, las puertas se abren y llega al piso de maternidad

Se le acerca un enfermero - Señor Scott, acabamos de revisarlos. Todo sigue bien, como cuando los dejo - Jason lo abraza

Gracias, son todo para mi - luego de agradecerle al enfermero. Camina por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación siete. Toca la puerta y se escucha la voz de una joven mujer

Adelante - dice ella, Jason abre la puerta. Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él, vemos a Kimberly Hart en la cama sonriendo cargando a un recién nacido. Su hijo

Hola cariño - le dice Scott, mientras le besa los labios

Ella suspira - Hola amor, me alegra que llegaras bien. Todo salió bien, espero. Estás bien, verdad? - pregunto ella. Jason asintió

Todos estamos bien, vencimos a las maquinas. Hable con el enfermero, me dice que ustedes también están bien - Kimberly mira a su hijo

Si, estamos bien, el pequeño te extraño. Hace poco se quedo dormido - le respondió, mientras se lo entregaba en sus brazos

Y yo te extrañe a ti mi amada esposa y amiga, como a mi querido hijo, Te amo cariño y te amo. Troy - le decía, al mismo tiempo que le besa la cabeza. Jason se sentó en una silla, al lado de su esposa y madre de su hijo

El nuevo como lo hizo - pregunto Kim

Jason se quedo pensando - Lo hizo bien, creo que me porte un poco patán. Como llevo más tiempo en esto, lo trate de apresurar y presionar

Ella se quedo mirando - espero que le pidieras disculpa, al pobre Cole

Scott asintió - si, lo hice antes de volver y a todos. Fui engreído y lo reconozco, pero sabes muy bien que no podemos ser blandos con los villanos

Lo se, y creo que el ahora lo sabe. Tommy que dice - pregunta ella

Esta bien, se corto el cabello y esta trabajando con Anton Mercer - Kim no creía lo que escuchaba

No lo creo, se corto el cabello y trabaja con el millonario - Jason sonreía ante la expresión de su esposa, luego ella se dio vuelta para ver que Jason estaba encantado con el pequeño Troy - Jase, tu primo Jeremy Burrows llamo y dice que cuando pueda vendrá a conocer a su futuro ahijado. Pero como esta ingresando al mundo de la política, no le deje mucha tiempo y te envía saludos

Me alegró que pudiera llamar, pero me preocupa que se meta en eso últimamente las cosas en el gobierno no van muy bien después de los atentados del años paso, el 2001 - ambos se quedaron pensando

Pobre Trini, quiso ayudar a los heridos de las torres...cuando no pudo salir de allí después - Kimberly, esta llorando. Jason deja al pequeño Troy en la cuna movible del hospital y abraza a su esposa

Una hora después

Billy me dijo que esta trabajando en tu proyecto, de que trata eso - pregunta la pink ranger

Jason estaba nervioso y se le quedo mirando, hasta que se decidió hablar - quiero volver a reconstruir la cámara de poder y iniciar una nueva generación de rangers

Kimberly estaba con la boca abierta - seguro

Jason asintió - estado hablado con Billy y nos dimos cuenta que se puede volver a reconstruir una vez más, como la primera vez que exploto. Solo tenemos que reactivar esa opción, sera lo mejor. Siempre hace falta otro grupo de rangers - Jason mira a su hijo

Como le vas a dar poderes a los nuevos - pregunto Kim

Jason saca de su bolsillo su moneda de poder - con esto, que bueno que guarde la original. Después que copiaron nuestros poderes, para Aisha, Adam y Rocky - ambos observaban la moneda de poder

Horas después, es de noche en la ciudad

Casa de Jason & Kim

Jase, se encontraba bebiendo una lata de cerveza junto a Zack y Billy. Ellos habían vuelto para ver al hijo de sus amigos. Zack desde New York y Billy desde Aquitar

Y que dijo Kim - pregunto Billy

Jason recordaba - esta sorprendida, con este proyecto. Sumando que tengo más cosas que hacer, trabajar en la secundaria y con las clases de Karate. Cree que no voy a tener tiempo

Hermano, me vas a disculpar. Pero creo que ella tiene razón, podrás con todo. Además que tienes un hijo ahora, van pasando los años y tenemos más responsabilidades - Zack le dijo, mientras que Billy se les quedo viendo

Todo lo hago por Troy, para que tenga un futuro feliz - sonríe Jason, se escucha una voz

Alguien se acerca a ellos - encuentro interesante la idea - es Tommy

Bienvenido - Jason le ofrece la mano y Tommy la estrecha

Gracias y felicidades nuevo padre. Acabo de ver Kim, se nota que la has hecho muy feliz. Espero que sigan así siempre, lo digo en verdad amigo - ambos se abrazan

Minutos después

Jason les cuenta a sus amigos, otro proyecto. Mucho mas grande

Más adelante, me gustaría juntar a todos los rangers. Crear una agencia, una super patrulla. La cual protegerá a todo el universo, sería también una escuela la cual los cadetes se vuelven nuevos rangers. Que les parece, pero claro en un futuro - todos se quedaron mirando y pensando que no sería una mala idea, tal vez


End file.
